custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ruktaz (Toa)
Ruktaz is a powerful Toa of Ice, and a former member of the Hand of Artahka. Recently he went face to face with a shadow infected Toa of Earth named Gotraz in the ruins of Marakia, whilst getting mortally wounded, he managed to knock Gotraz into a coma by throwing him off one of the Ice Area's knowledge towers. History Early life Not much is known about Ruktaz' early life, but it is known that he was created by a being of immense power, possibly Artahka, and he was created a Toa, with no Matoran life to speak of. He was originally found nearby one of the Energized Protodermis pools on Spherus Magna, in a comatose state, he was then whisked away by mysterious hooded beings and nursed back to health. When he left the care of the beings, The Core War had just started. He was taken to the Ice Tribe's village, Iconox, where he was handed a Soul Gem, and a sword. He fought raid against raid, but in a few weeks, Baterra began to raid the Ice Village. Ruktaz single-handedly destroyed twenty of the mechanical terrors, before becoming injured and losing his blade. The soul gem, however, gave him unexplainable powers, like enhanced speed, strength and agility. When The Shattering occured, he was suddenly transported to Metru Nui, where he began a new life. Life at Metru Nui Ruktaz was a Toa, alongside Lhikan, Nhidiki and Tuyet at the time, helping them on many missions and often saving their lives. He fought Dark Hunters, and once had to battle one in the Chute Systems, inadvertantly killing the hunter, and almost doing the same to himself. When the other Toa found out about his accidental killing, they did their best to keep it concealed, but to no avail. When Turaga Dume was told Ruktaz had killed the Hunter, he tried to exile him, but almost all Matoran were against it, stopping the Turaga from removing him. Matoran Civil War When a trading dispute between Ta-Metru and Po-Metru happened, because Ta-Metru accused Po-Metru of sinking a number of their trading ships, Ta-Metru damaged Po-Metru's warehouses, effectively causing a Civil War. When Ko-Metru tried to stop the war, they were dragged over to Po-Metru, along with Le-Metru, whilst Onu and Ga-Metru went to Ta-Metru. Ruktaz undertook a few discreet missions to cut off trade between the enemy, causing problems to them, but unbeknownst to Ko-Metru and it's allies, the same was being done to them. When supplies were low, they were forced to attack and raid the enemy Metru cities. Aftermath After the war ended, Ruktaz continued his job, business as usual, until finding a transforming Ga-Matoran. The new Toa of Water was in a state of power comparable to Tuyet, so Ruktaz took her in, and adopted her as his neice. Her name was Hydra, and she helped Ruktaz gather other lost Toa, and created a team, the Toa Rask, helpers of the Mangaia. The Toa Rask The Toa Rask were made up of five element types, Ice, Water, Atoms, Plantlife and Earth. The members were Ruktaz, Hydra, Atom, Mantisery and Gotraz, they worked together many times before a Dark Hunter posed as one of the Toa, turning them against each other. For a short time they became some of the most powerful warlords in history. Katia Nui Whilst battling a being wielding a teleportation disk, they were all transported to the supposedly mythical Katia Nui Isles. As they made their way to a spire somewhere in the center of the island, they met Turaga Airtroz, a Toa that had been missing in Metru Nui for 60 years. The Turaga left them after he was mortally wounded by a Steel Wolf. Destruction Rising Ruktaz was in Katia Nui at the time of a Makuta attack, rescuing a traitorous undead matoran known as Limbo, who had been "killed" by a Makuta. Abilities and Traits *Ice Powers *Enhanced Speed, Strength and Agility - Soul Gem *Stealth *Amnesia Mask and Tools * Immense knowledge due to Kanohi Meriki * Dual Katana (Formerly), Ice Dagger (Formerly) Trivia *Ruktaz actually started out as a rookie Toa of Plantlife, before many upgrades to his point now. *He is Ruktaz900's namesake, and favourite MOC, but he is not his self-MOC, as he is still searching for one. Category:Ice Category:Toa of Ice Category:Toa